Empathy
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: During one point in time, two obscure individuals come together and admit their reasons for existing. Suzunagi and Toryuki-centered. Oneshot.


"Empathy"  
By: Seinasu  
Author's Note #1: This story takes place long after _Suikoden_ but just before the _Message_ OVA.  
Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers_ is copyright © Sunrise and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

She marveled at the natural beauty that stretched as far as the eye could see. The rolling valleys, the lush green grass, and impenetrable woodlands that surrounded the gorgeous lake that sparkled before her under the rays of the afternoon sun – it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Even as a child, the forest that encircled her family's theater was bare in contrast to the beauty of the thick, dark trees here.

"This... is your home?" Suzunagi inquired as she felt Toryuki take his place beside her. His bulky slate blue and black armor made him much bigger compared to her; even with her elaborate black, white, and gold outfit, she was slender next to him.

"It has been for as long as I could remember," the Ice Masho responded, his deep voice laced with a touch of yearning. "This land has been a part of me ever since I was human."

Suzunagi glowered at the mention of the word "human." She glanced down at the crucifix she wore around her neck. "How long has it been since you left the human world?"

Toryuki's red eyes narrowed, his expression matching that of his fellow companion. "Too long," he answered curtly. "What of you? How long have you been haunting the human world?"

"Not even two hundred years," Suzunagi countered as she floated toward the lake's wooden dock just a few feet away, her slippered toes hovering inches above even the tallest grass blades. "However, for someone like me, whose heart is filled with anger and revenge, my goal remains clear."

"You wish to use utilize the Kikoutei in order to purge this world into ultimate silence." Toryuki's matter-of-fact statement was as sharp as a samurai's sword. Suzunagi smiled bitterly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"It is the only way I can truly find peace. This world is too chaotic for humans... demons... anybody... to maintain. It is filled with so much suffering and sadness."

"I would have no problem with humans," Toryuki admitted as he kneeled down and brushed an armored finger along the blades of fresh grass, "except that they seem fond of violating the natural beauty of this world."

She laughed cynically behind her hand. "Humans are confused and bear no conscience when it comes to harming people and things they know nothing about."

He nodded. "They care only for themselves."

A pregnant pause settled between the two supernatural beings. Toryuki rose to his feet once more and he saw Suzunagi studying at him, almost questionably so. His thin pale lips formed a hint of a smile as he stated, "We seem to share the same feelings."

Suzunagi wrapped her fingers around her crucifix and glanced away. "I... have never encountered anybody who truly understood what I was feeling," she admitted slowly. "Perhaps it is because you and I are creatures damned to immortality. Our hearts lost the meaning of the human spirit and love upon our deaths. That is why we are what we are."

"I harbor love for this land and these waters even after countless centuries," Toryuki acknowledged as he started his approach to the dock, his every movement bringing forth an icy chill that forever followed him. "I care nothing for mankind. All I ask is to be left alone - in peace."

She lifted her head as he came closer and replied, "I only exist to bring an end to everything, Toryuki-sama. If I were to succeed in my goal, I will make sure the Kikoutei will leave nothing behind."

"Hmph. You shouldn't underestimate _them, _Suzunagi-dono."

"Oh?" She chuckled darkly. "But I _have_ been watching them, Toryuki-sama. I understand them better than they understand themselves. All I have to do is wait for the appropriate time to approach."

"And your desires to destroy this world will soon be fulfilled?"

"Everything will be purged. Everything will be silent. My suffering shall end."

He said nothing as he now stood before her, almost towering over her, his red eyes staring down upon her. He reached out with his hand, closing the gap between them, and caressed the side of her face. As soon as he withdrew, she scrutinized him and instantly, silently, reverted to her child form.

"And yet," he said, his breath creating an ice cloud in front of his lips, "you will continue to suffer in this world. Pitiful."

She abruptly turned around so that her back faced him, her green eyes closed in thought.

"At least you have a home, Toryuki-sama. I have nothing. I lost everything as a child – okaa-sama, otou-sama... my humanity, my chance to go to heaven..." She snorted as she turned her head to the side and quietly averted back to her adult form. "I only have to be patient a bit longer."

"Perhaps all is not lost in the afterlife," Toryuki mused quietly as he gazed at her profile.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Author's Note #2: I know these two characters have never met (at least in canon sources), but I've wanted to write these two in a scene together for quite some time. As **Ally W.** said to me, Toryuki and Suzunagi aren't your typical antagonists. They're not down right evil like Arago; instead, they can see the evil that both humans and demons can perform. Toryuki's a youja who lives in the Human World who doesn't like Arago but also doesn't like humans. Suzunagi wants to destroy everything using the Kikoutei, to end all suffering. And yet these two characters don't get the attention they deserve: Toryuki's barely acknowledged among the North American fans, and Suzunagi is currently getting the Mary Sue treatment. It's really sad... but I hope you enjoyed this piece. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
